


The Adventures of Dave's Ice Cream

by Umbrage_Over_The_Moon1



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Government Experimentation, Harm to Children, I have a computer now :D, Ice Cream, Immortality, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by the true lab in undertale, May add an "underage" later, Near Death Experiences, Not so failed experiment, Not sure what im doing at the moment, On the Run, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Science Experiments, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, its sus being on mobile.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrage_Over_The_Moon1/pseuds/Umbrage_Over_The_Moon1
Summary: Shelly is sick. Really, really sick. She then crosses paths with Kenny.  Things only go down from there.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Kevin McCormick, Shelly Marsh & Stan Marsh, Shelly Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Dave's Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I really wanted to make a story on Shelly Marsh, and I did last time but I deleted that cuz I realized how badly written it was. 
> 
> After playing undertale (the true pacifist ending) I decided to take an inspiration from the monsters that lived in the true lab and add it in here in a different way and in a maybe different light. 
> 
> I also had a dream once about melting and turning into a monster. The undertale thing was mostly only a trigger to make this, as it was an idea I had for a while since I had this dream.
> 
> Prepare for a lot of suffering.

"Stan." The barley conscious girl whispered, barley moving an inch as she laid frail and weak on her bed. When the boy sitting sadly on the side of her bed didn't answer she repeated her words once again. "Stanley."

  
Stan quickly shot up and looked straight at his sister. He then looked up, away from the seemingly dying girl as he apologized. "S-sorry, Shelly! I was kinda spacing out."

  
"That's fine I guess." Shelly said, taking in a deep long breath before continuing. "You know you don't have to do what mom says. I don't think the pills are helping."

  
"They _are_ helping! Dad said it's gonna cure you."

  
Shelly opened her eyes and glared at Stan. "Do you even know how I got sick?" 

  
"It's a rare sickness, right? I mean... I'm allowed to sit by you and not get sick so it isn't as bad as mom says it is."

  
"Oh. So that's what, huh? I've always thought it was those visits to dad's job that are finally catching up to me..."

  
She shakes her head and looks down on her bed. She's not even inside a hospital, which in this situation would be _great!_ _'I wonder how dad was able to convince mom to not send me to one...'_ Shelly thought. She could feel her feeding tube inside of her body, though it kinda was the thing keeping her alive at this point. 

  
Stan checked to see if Shelly was done then spoke once again. "Well, mom's going somewhere. She said it was an emergency." 

  
"Well...okay. I guess that leaves just us two. " Shelly replied. She felt awfully tired. Inside she felt like something was dripping inside her stomach. It was a painful melting sensation that anyone would pray to stop. She had to deal with it for almost three weeks. It was only catching up to Shelly as she could feel something going up her esophagus. It felt hot and sticky, and was extremely painful. Stan quickly realized Shelly's mouth bubbling up and he brought the bucket on her lap. She quickly sat up and released the thick red substance inside the bucket with a horrible sound. It smelled of rusting metal and a pinch of rotting milk, causing Stan to rush out of the room without warning. Shelly knew what he was going to do, but that was nothing to worry about at the moment. 

  
Her muscles felt as if they were turning into water, and her bones felt as if they were falling apart. She felt dizzy, yet everything looked fine but her. Shelly began to sweat. When she couldn't take it anymore she tried to leave her bed, but ended up slumping onto the floor, along with the bucket, spilling it's horrid contents onto her carpet. Shelly didn't care though. She knocked down many things but she didn't think of that. She wanted out. She wanted to be free. She was positive that she was melting, seeing her sweat become hotter and hotter. The immense heat was beginning to kill her. 

  
"Stan!" She cried, but all that happened was more blood dropping out of her mouth. She didn't even realize she was already nearing the path to Kevin's house. She was now many blocks away from her home now. It's getting cold now. Too cold. She's still melting. " _Help..!_ Help..."

  
**Kenny's P.O.V**

  
Kenny was coming back from a long day at work. Kevin might also be out trying to make something for the family, meaning Karen was at their aunt's house for the time being. Despite being only 10 years old it was easy to make some money at the City Wonk once you work hard enough to at least feed your family of three, though it used to be five. He would have been back home by 1am, but he remembered to help Mr.Marsh on his project. It's been about a year now, but he promises it will come to a close tonight.

  
It was 2am in the morning, so the air was a bit creepy around here, especially in this little town. _'At least I didn't die toda-_ ' his happy thoughts were interrupted by a figure laying on his doorstep. Kenny slowly approached his door with worry. He was practically paranoid. What if it kills him!? What if... 

  
"Shelly!" The boy in the orange parka yelled, running towards the silhouette he now recognized as Shelly Marsh, the sister of one of his dearest friends. She didn't answer though and Kenny immediately grabbed Shelly and quickly noticed how weird she felt. She felt light and heavy at the same time, it was starting to scare Kenny knowing how weak and frail he was. 

  
He carried Shelly into his room, Shelly surprisingly walking with Kenny, helping him out. _'Geez... She's hit rock bottom..! Hope I can help her out...'_ Kenny thought to himself as he laid Shelly on the mattress laying on some broken wood he called a bed. It wasn't comfy or anything special, but it was something. Kenny sighed and collapsed to the ground, drifting off into sleep. 

  
_1 hour later…_

  
It's 3am, and Kenny could be woken up by a disgusting 'slimy' sound. It sounded 'dirty' at first, but looking into it further it sounded like flesh being torn apart. Knowing that sound, he quickly woke up and looked behind him but he didn't expect to see Shelly up and looking into his window. It was extremely dark, but Kenny still felt concern for his big brother's best friend, especially with what she's been going through. She was extremely mean but Kenny did kind of understand where she was coming from during those times. 

  
Her head was looking down, and Kenny walked in front of her and Shelly immediately hugged Kenny. He flinched at first but figured that she needed some comfort and he hugged back for a bit. It was all silent and calm, but all of that was thrown away when Kenny tried to unwrap his hands from Shelly's sweating body. That was until he began to realize that it wasn't sweat. It was her skin that was melting. Kenny screamed, trying to pull away at the skin and cloth that seemed to be melting along with her. Kenny began to feel his hand turn into liquid, fusing with Shelly's also deformed hand. He had no idea what was going on, but an idea was beginning to form a bit too late. 

  
Shelly realized what was happening and lifted up her head, Kenny's rush of adrenaline running through her body. She never felt this awake in weeks, and that wasn't a good thing here. Both of them ran out the room with unnatural speed, crashing into the walls and leaving ooze and holes in the wall behind their path. The first thing Kenny could think of was calling for help, something the other voice in his head was trying to ask for. 

  
"Shelly!! Shelly!! I'm sorry!!" Shelly screamed. 

  
"Please... Stop it!!! **Stop screaming!!** " Kenny hissed. He didn't mean to say that though. He didn't want to say that. _He was trying to apologize_.

He could hear Shelly's screams echo throughout his head. It was driving him insane. They crashed into the kitchen and immediately grabbed the phone. Kenny thought of calling Kevin, but a large chunk of him wanted to call Mr.Marsh. Kenny felt his other hand lash out onto the phone and type in some number which he soon realized was the house phone to Stan's house. There, Kenny could feel himself melting into Shelly, and her doing the same. He was losing himself. He was in so much pain he could barely remember his name or who he used to be. 

  
"Hello..? Kenny..! Shelly?!" The phone said, the panicked voice being recognized as Sharon Marsh, the mother of Shelly and Stan. The abomination screamed into the phone in a frantic cry for help. They sounded as if they were drowning. They just barely sounded human. The remains of the two children began to scream and scream, and the voice on the other side soon disappeared into a static. 

  
**Kevin's POV**

  
_4:00am_

The young boy skipped into the house, even though he was more than exhausted. He was happy to meet Kenny, seeing him safe inside of his room. Since his parents went missing Kevin had to be more of a mom and dad than he already was. _'Hard work, huh!'_ he sighed. _'Tas Kenny wo' be proud o' me!'_. Kevin ignored the police cars as they're most likely out for the neighbor again. 

  
He skidded on past his living room, and into the kitchen where he set down his other bags and groceries. He then heard a choking sound along with crying. He shivered sadly, recognizing the voice of Shelly or Kenny, for some reason it was harder to determine who it was. 

  
"Ken? Michelle?" Kevin called out. "You all alright?" Kevin could feel his anxiety rise to the top. He prayed to God Kenny was doing okay. He was confused on why Shelly was here at the moment. 

  
Kevin slowly tiptoed to the dark living room, turned on the lights and witnessed the horrible abomination that used to separately be his best friend and little brother he both loved dearly turning the lifeless policeman into liquid, devouring him whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's for reading this all! I'd like to hear your opinions on this. Things are kinda hard for me, since, y'know, I make these on mobile and it's hard to:
> 
> A: Make tags
> 
> B: Upload my stories
> 
> C: Do anything in general 
> 
> I don't want my family to come across my stories, so I don't use a computer until I get my own. I'm a young writer. Anyways, I hope you look towards the next chapter of my story!


End file.
